


But It's A Feeling That I Believe In

by bythelightofthenight



Series: A Little Vision Of The Start And The End [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nick's pov so no warblers, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, is that even a word, why are the character tags like that why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"That’s because you’re a soppy person."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"One of us has to be."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Why? So that you can keep thinking about me all the time? Or because you just want to write your name with my last name to the margins of your notebooks?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Something like that", Nick chuckles. "But don’t forget to talk to your parents."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I won’t", Jeff promises. "Now, is it too late for me to jerk off to your face and imagine I’m coming on it?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeff goes to Dalton and Nick is in a public school so they're in a long-distance relationship and only get to meet on weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's A Feeling That I Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist coming back to N&J after time and time again. This piece that was supposed to be just pwp turned into a /thing/ and now involves my favorite headcanons - bisexual Jeff and Puerto Rican Nick. 
> 
> Heed the warnings and there's also some biphobia in the conversation.

"So by the end of the night I was in the backseat of his car…"

Nick turns away from his locker to give his friend a pointed look. “Mhm?”

"Doing his girlfriend", Maggie announces proudly.

"Oh Mags", Nick sighs. "While I’m always happy to hear you got laid… Please don’t tell me they were still together."

Maggie reaches out to place her hand on his cheek. “Don’t worry, my son. I might be bad but I’m not the worst.”

"I’m also glad you’re not my mother", Nick chuckles, pushing her hand away. "I wouldn’t know who to call daddy."

"You wound me, Nicholas. Deeply", Maggie slams her locker shut before following him down the hall towards the cafeteria.

He grabs her hand and squeezes it. “That’s what I’m here for, my love.”

They sit down at their usual table and greet the others already sitting there. Nick likes to think most of them are his friends, though a few might only be listed as acquaintances in reality.

"So Nick, is Jeff coming around this weekend? And if yes can I see him or will you just fuck like rabbits for two days straight?" Maggie leans her chin on her palm and grins.

"I was hoping for the latter but since you asked so nicely", Nick rolls his eyes.

"Wait", one of the girls - that was definitely not on the friends list, called Vanessa, cut in. "You’re still dating that tall, blonde, bisexual guy?"

"Jeff, yeah", Nick nods, giving Maggie an odd look quickly.

"Wow, you really have a lot of trust in the guy", Vanessa shakes her head, her long curls bouncing around.

Maggie glares at her. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Vanessa lets out a sharp laugh. “A young, hot guy in a long distance relationship? Unlikely to work. Not to mention he’s bi. He could be getting it on with anyone anytime.”

"Oh Ness, you don’t have to feel bad for being single," Nick flashes her a smile. "My relationship is doing just fine, though."

"Even if he is bisexual, it doesn’t mean he’s attracted to everyone or that he’ll cheat just because he finds more than one gender attractive", Maggie snaps.

Nick bites his lip, knowing there’s no stopping her now. He can see the way her hands shake under the table.

"I was just expressing my worries to Nick", Vanessa shrugs. "No need to get fired up."

"Oh, that’s just my natural response to ignorance."

"All I’m saying is that I don’t know if I could trust a guy in a situation like that", Vanessa says, meeting Maggie’s eyes without hesitation.

"If you knew that a guy you like finds your friends attractive, would you not date him when given the chance?" Nick asks patiently.

"Of course I would if he wanted me", the girl replies automatically.

"And there’s your answer. Jeff and I are in a relationship, which is not open. So we do not have sex with other people even if we find them attractive. It’s honestly that simple."

Maggie takes over the conversation with a flip of her red hair while Nick watches proudly. Vanessa’s glossy lips turn into a pout but she doesn’t give in.

Nick’s phone buzzes and he digs it out swiftly.

 _Hey. How’s it going?_ \- J

 _Apparently you’re going to cheat on me._ \- N

 _What? Why?_ \- J

 _We’re talking to Vanessa the human doll. In her words, I have a lot of trust in you since apparently I should be terrified that you might cheat on me because you’re bi._ \- N

 _So one of those days then…_ \- J

 _Indeed. But Maggie really wants to see you this weekend. If we have time from our copious fucking, that is._ \- N

 _Copious huh? Looking forward to it._ \- J

 _You should be. I imagine you’ve been needing a good fuck since our last Skype call._ \- N

 _Thanks for the reminder… When I’m in the middle of English._ \- J

 _Better be careful then. Wouldn’t want you to get a boner in class._ \- N

Again. - N

 _Again._ \- J

 _So my bus leaves at four thirty on Friday. I’ll have to skip half of my last lesson but I’m sure I’ll make it._ \- J

 _You sure?_ \- N

 _Don’t worry. The teacher loves me. It’s alright._ \- J

 _Is there anyone who doesn’t love you?_ \- N

 _Probably not._ \- J

 _So I’ll pick you up after six?_ \- N

 _Yeah I’ll call you._ \- J

 _I love you._ \- N

 _Love you too._ \- J

"Nick, let’s go", Maggie tugs at his sleeve.

"Bye guys!"

Once they step outside of the cafeteria, Maggie sighs so deeply Nick is afraid she’s going to deflate.

"I hate them. Why don’t we know any nice people?"

Nick rubs her arm. “They’re not all bad.”

"Most of them are."

"I know."

*

"Hey, you there?"

"Yeah I can hear you. I just need to get my camera to work."

Nick taps his fingers on his chin as he waits for the video to load. Soon enough his boyfriend pops up on the screen.

"Hi", Jeff grins, swiping his blonde hair off of his eyes.

"How are you, babe?" Nick asks, unable to fight the smile that his face forms naturally in response.

"All good. Should start packing though", Jeff disappears from his view for a second before settling back on his stomach in front of the computer.

"Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Maybe", the blonde shrugs, eyes cast low.

"Jeff…" Nick stares until the boy looks up again.

"I did mention it on Monday! They just weren’t listening properly. And they should know anyway. I wasn’t there last weekend and you weren’t here so", Jeff smiles sheepishly.

"I miss you."

Jeff’s face softens. “I know. But I’ll be there tomorrow. By the end of the day you can’t wait till I’m gone.”

"Not true", Nick rolls his eyes. "I always miss you."

"That’s because you’re a soppy person."

"One of us has to be."

"Why? So that you can keep thinking about me all the time? Or because you just want to write your name with my last name to the margins of your notebooks?"

"Something like that", Nick chuckles. "But don’t forget to talk to your parents."

"I won’t", Jeff promises. "Now, is it too late for me to jerk off to your face and imagine I’m coming on it?"

"Shut up", Nick snorts. "You can jerk off if you want, though. Put on a show for me."

"I thought you’d never ask", Jeff laughs, rolling on his back and moving the laptop to his side. "But to be honest I’ve been thinking about this for most of the day."

"Yeah?" Nick settles back against his headboard, quickly adjusting himself in his pants. "Tell me about it."

"I thought about the time we were camping and I burned my back", Jeff rubs his hand down his chest in slow circles. "When I couldn’t lie on my back and you ate me out until I almost cried."

"That was a good time, wasn’t it?"

"In my top ten without a doubt", Jeff nods, his hand slipping under the waistband of his underwear.

Nick’s eyes follow the movement, his own jeans starting to feel a bit too restricting by the minute. “You have a list?”

"Well it has sort of formed itself", Jeff’s eyes slip close as he presses down with the heel of his hand.

"I want to hear. Talk to me."

Jeff keens and pulls his hand out of his pants to grab a tube of lube from his nightstand. “That time we had dinner out with some friends. I rubbed you off under the table until you almost climbed on me. And you had to wait for hours until we got home. You let me fuck you so good.”

Nick watches him slowly jerk himself off under the fabric, his lean fingers squeezing the length of his cock. “You’ve always liked topping from the bottom, haven’t you?”

"Do you have your dick out yet?" Jeff asks breathlessly.

"No, I’m only focusing on you talking. Keep going."

"C’mon, Nick. I want to see you."

"You’ll see me tomorrow. Keep going."

Jeff whines and pushes his boxers down. He’s flushed and hard, steadily leaking precum on his stomach. “You’re such a tease.”

"At least I’m on camera", Nick chuckles while eyeing him appreciatively. "Come on now. You’re almost there. Keep talking."

"Fine. The first time I made you come. One of the first times we ever slept together. You were so horny. Kept grinding against my leg until I flipped you over and rubbed against you. You were so embarrassed that you came that easily but it was so hot.

And when you spent the night at my house for the first time. You were too tired to move but you let me grind against your ass. I wasn’t sure if it would be good for you but you were pushing back and grinding against me. And the noises you made. It was so - so good.”

Nick can see the way Jeff’s back arches slightly and his breath hitches. “Come on, Jeff. Let go.”

The blonde whimpers and hits the laptop with his elbow so all Nick sees is the streaks of white on his chest.

"There you go."

Jeff just lies there for a moment before grabbing his shirt from the floor and cleaning himself up.

"You’re gross", Nick states.

"You love it", Jeff smirks. "And I’m about to hit the shower anyway."

"Go on then -"

"But you’re not done yet!" the blond pouts.

Nick stops himself from pressing his lips against the screen where the boy’s pink lower lip is jutting out at him. “How about we make a deal? We both shower and I promise I’ll finger myself and think of you.”

"Always the romantic", Jeff shakes his head in amusement. "Fine, but remember. I’ll know tomorrow if you didn’t actually do it."

"Yeah whatever", Nick huffs.

They smile at each other for a moment until Jeff breaks the contact when he wriggles completely out of his boxers.

"I’m a bit sad I didn’t get to see your dick today, though", Jeff mock-sighs.

"I’ll send you a picture."

"Really?" the blond grins.

"Maybe", Nick chuckles. "I’ll talk to you tomorrow morning, okay? Sleep well."

"You too", Jeff smacks a kiss on the webcam and Nick giggles. "Don’t forget the nudes or the sexy times in the shower!"

"I won’t."

"Bye!" Jeff waves once more at the camera before the picture freezes.

Nick puts his laptop away and swiftly gets out of his clothes. Before he finally enters the shower he sends Jeff a picture with the caption ‘bed, bath and beyond’.

He gets Jeff’s reply once he’s already in bed. It’s a picture of him under the covers with his eyes closed. Nick guesses he asked his mom to take it for him. He’s in love with a loser.

*

"Time to pack up your vibrator, son. It’s Friday!"

Nick opens his eyes to see Maggie looming over him. “You’re blocking the sun.”

Maggie just laughs and sits down on the grass next to him. “I’m pretty sure you can’t even tan more, dumbass. So are you excited?”

"You sure are."

"Why are you so moody today? Had a late night because of your Skype sex date, huh?" Maggie pokes his side.

"Why do I tell you things again?"

"C’mon Nick. Cheer up! Your lover boy is coming to town today. And it’s Friday! In just a few miserable hours we’ll be free!"

He rolls to his side and shades his eyes from the sun with his hand. “You are quite right.”

"I’m always right. What did Blondie say, though? There’s a party tonight and you two should definitely come", Maggie twirls a lock of hair around her finger.

"Where is it? ‘Cause if it’s at some random warehouse again, I’m not interested."

"Yes, it’s in a house this time. No, you don’t have to worry about it. I’ll text you the address once I get it."

"You don’t know where it is yet?" Nick exclaims. "At least tell me the person having it is from our school."

Maggie grins widely. “I think so.”

Nick rolls back onto his back and covers his face with his arm. “I guess I’ll take what I can get.”

"Yes, you will!"

Nick’s phone buzzes in his pocket but before he can get it, Maggie grabs it and taps it open.

"Why won’t you look at that! It’s our dear Jeffrey!" Maggie shuffles away from his attempts to take the phone from her.

 _Hey so my mom sort of woke up again and now wants to call your mom. That okay?_ \- J

"Jeff wants to know if his mom can call yours", Maggie reads in a high-pitched voice.

"What are we eight?"

"Do you want me to say that?"

"No, just say it’s fine. She gets like that every now and then. My mom knows what to do", Nick says.

 _Yeah it’s fine._ \- N

 _Good! If your mom asks, just say it’s about money this time._ \- J

 _Okay. So… Last night was fun._ \- N

"What did he say?" Nick asks, trying to see the screen.

"Hold on", Maggie pushes him away.

 _…hi Maggie_ \- J

 _Hi Jeff :D_ \- N

 _Where’s Nick?_ \- J

 _Right next to me. I kidnapped his phone. Sorry._ \- N

 _You know I would answer you if you just texted me from your own phone, right?_ \- J

 _I know. But how else would I find out way too much information on your sex lives?_ \- N

 _You make a good point. But could you now give the phone back to Nick? I promise nothing sex related will be discussed._ \- J

 _Fine. But only this time._ \- N

"Here", she hands the device to Nick, who quickly scrolls through their short conversation.

"I should’ve known", he shakes his head.

 _Call me when you’re on the bus, ok?_ \- N

 _Xx_ \- J

"Have all your favorite porn blogs gone down or why are you so interested in hearing details?"

"I live for the details", Maggie winks and stands up. "Time to go, Nicholas. Learning awaits."

"Why are we friends?"

"You just won’t stop following me."

*

After school Nick drives Maggie home before going back to his. He checks the time, a little past four, and turns on the tv. He falls asleep on the couch to the sound of The Simpsons’ theme music.

When he startles awake his phone is buzzing somewhere under his stomach. He digs it out and taps green without looking.

"Hi?"

"Nick! Finally!"

"What do you mean finally?" he asks groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"I’ve called you like three times in the past few hours. I’m almost there."

Nick freezes. The clock on the wall says it’s five past six.

"Shit!"

"You fell asleep while watching The Simpsons again, didn’t you?" Jeff asks, thankfully in an amused voice.

"Maybe. I’ll be there in a minute I’m leaving right now!"

He hears Jeff laugh as he runs through the yard to his car, keys dangling from his teeth.

The drive to the bus station is twenty minutes and when he arrives Jeff’s bus has already moved on. He steers the car to the parking spot next to the main exit. He spots Jeff sitting on a bench a little way ahead.

The blond throws his bag over his shoulder and walks towards the car. Nick’s fingers tap against the steering wheel until the car door opens.

"I’m so sorry -"

His apology is muffled by Jeff’s lips against his. He returns the kiss immediately, licking the seam of his mouth until Jeff opens his lips with a chuckle. Jeff’s hand is gripping at his hair but he barely notices.

Then they’re hugging, arms circling each other effortlessly but squeezing tight. Nick presses his lips against Jeff’s neck and breathes in.

"I missed you a bit."

"Just a bit?" Jeff’s fingers dance against his spine.

"Just a little", Nick lets go of him and pulls back.

Jeff grins. “Hi.”

Nick kisses him again.

"Hey now, are we going to make out in the parking lot or are you going to take me home?"

"I might be a danger to other drivers", Nick mumbles against his jaw.

"Better now than… later", Jeff squeezes his thigh.

Nick clears his throat and straightens in his seat. “Good point.”

Jeff grins smugly and leans back. “Let’s go then. I need to have you on your back as soon as possible.”

*

"So how was school today?" Nick asks after a few minutes of driving in silence.

"It was alright. _Casual_ day, you know. So no one wore a tie. Quite as exciting as it sounds", Jeff tells absentmindedly. "Also you sound like my dad."

"What can I say: I’m parent material", Nick shrugs and Jeff giggles.

"How was Maggie today? Other than sexually frustrated, that is."

"Surprisingly nice to people. I feel like we’re moving forward with the ‘let’s not get mad at everyone’ idea."

"Good for her", Jeff nods. "She texted me about some party when I was still in the bus. What’s that about?"

"Oh right. Basically it’s some house party she apparently needs us in. It’s your call", he glances at the boy next to him. "We can go if you want to."

"It does sound like a fine idea to go get down on the dance floor but then again I don’t know if Maggie’s parties are always the best choice. I still remember that warehouse and I haven’t completely forgiven her for that yet", Jeff says.

"I said the exact same thing to her but she promised it would be more, well, safe this time."

"Then I guess we should go. Nothing to lose, right? And afterwards when at least I’m drunk we can continue the copious fucking you were talking about before."

Nick chuckles. “About that… We might need to go buy some condoms. Should we get that over with right away?”

"We should indeed!" Jeff grins. "Nothing I like more than freaking out innocent cashiers with condom talk."

"I know", Nick gives him a pointed look. "Half of the shop workers around here are terrified of you."

"As they should be!"

"Just don’t go too hard on them, okay?"

"I only plan on going hard on you tonight", Jeff wiggles his eyebrows and Nick can’t help but to laugh.

"You just had to go there, didn’t you?"

"I did. And I’m quite proud."

"I bet you are."

*

"So what do you think?" Jeff asks as they stand in front of a shelf of condoms at a gas station. "What do we need today?"

"Definitely nothing that smells of anything", Nick answers.

"You’re boring! And there’s no point in picking any flavors either because I’m not sucking your dick with a condom on. And lube’s texture isn’t that nice in your mouth either."

"You don’t hear me complaining when I eat you out."

"You make a point", Jeff rubs his chin. He steps closer to the shelf and grabs a box. "Medium size. Those would be for you but I’m going to need the large ones."

Nick just rolls his eyes.

"You’re such a party pooper. Go find me some toothpaste if you’re going to be like that", Jeff pushes him away gently.

Nick goes to find him his Colgate. When he comes back Jeff is having a conversation with the obviously uncomfortable cashier. He sets the toothpaste and a bag of skittles on the desk and Jeff gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He pays for his things and they leave the shop. Jeff’s hand is in his back pocket.

"Looks like I’m the man in this relationship today; I paid more on the condoms."

"Congratulations. Want a trophy?"

"I’ll let you know."

*

"You didn’t see the new Thor movie yet, did you?"

Nick grabs Jeff’s bag and steps out of the car. “No. We agreed we’d see it together.”

"Good. Otherwise I might’ve had to kill you", Jeff wraps his arm around his shoulders. "Or worse - break up with you."

"Oh wait", Nick stops in his tracks. "You were supposed to be the dude so you carry your own bag."

Jeff huffs and takes it from his outstretched hand. Nick grins, unlocking the door and letting both of them in.

"So", Jeff sets the bag on the ground and turns to face him. "Upstairs?"

"Definitely", Nick cups his chin and presses their lips together.

Their fingers intertwine as they walk up the stairs.

Jeff is first to push him on the bed, staying up himself. They just smile at each other for a moment until Jeff takes a step closer and puts his hand on Nick’s chest. He doesn’t move right away, just feeling the beat of Nick’s heart under his palm and the heat of his skin through the fabric.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"More than anything", Nick nods, staring up at him with bright eyes. "Like you’d let me forget, you ginormous sap."

Jeff pushes him back then, crawling over him on the bed. Nick breathes shallowly as he lies still.

"Come on, Nicky", Jeff whispers in his ear. "It’s been a long time coming. You don’t get off on Skype. You don’t call me for phone sex. But I’m here now. Come on. Touch me."

Nick lets out a frustrated whine and pulls him down against his own body. His hands roam over Jeff’s back and sides, stopping on his hips before dipping down to squeeze his ass. Jeff grinds against him slowly, teasingly, and waits for him to meet his eyes.

"Nick, touch me", he urges.

The boy under him doesn’t answer but instead sits up, settling him into his lap. Nick works his hands between them and opens Jeff’s pants with a few swift tugs. He palms Jeff’s cock through his underwear and the boy keens high in his throat. Jeff rocks against his hand and his mouth falls open as he pants.

"Been thinking about your hands. Imagined it was you touching me."

Nick kisses him softly, lips brushing his without fervor. Jeff whines against his lips when he pulls his hand away but obliges quickly when Nick tugs at the hem of his shirt. Once he has all that skin in front of him, Nick has to close his eyes for a moment to keep it together. When he opens them Jeff’s hips are moving in small circles against his and his lips are bitten red.

He catches Jeff’s lower lip between his teeth but only for a moment because he has to _see_ Jeff. The small birthmark under his right peck and the thin scar near his left hipbone. His lightly defined muscles and the trail of dark hair that leads down to his underwear.

The first mark he leaves is on the blonde’s collarbone, the second right above his left nipple. Jeff’s grip on his biceps gets tighter after every one, hips rolling sharply against his.

"I need to come, Nick. Right now", Jeff growls.

"Get on with it then", Nick pulls off his shirt and takes a better hold of his hips.

Jeff runs his fingers up his chest and pouts. “Help me out you jackass.”

Nick sighs and picks him up. He quickly reverses their positions and climbs into Jeff’s lap. “You’re supposed to be the athletic one”, he starts working their hips together in a quick pace, Jeff’s arms wrapping around him to hold him close.

“’m tired”, Jeff mumbles against his neck.

“Well that’s sexy”, Nick snorts but doesn’t slow down.

“You’re the one dating me.”

Nick tries to give him a snarky remark but most of the blood in his brain has gone south, and all he can think about is the friction between them and Jeff’s scent.

Jeff’s lips leave his skin as he tips his head back. His hips stutter and he comes in his pants with a groan. Nick kisses him and moves up to grind against his stomach.

“Come on, Nick. How are you not coming yet? You’re too wound up”, Jeff strokes his back.

Nick just grunts against his neck and keeps rutting.

“Fine”, Jeff huffs and brings his other hand to his mouth. He sucks on his middle finger before pushing it down the back of Nick’s pants and brushing against his entrance.

Nick jerks away from it but he keeps rubbing against his perineum until he relaxes. He pushes in slowly and it only takes up to two knuckles to have Nick squeaking out his name and spilling into his underwear.

“Asshole”, Nick mutters, falling on the bed on his side.

“Indeed”, Jeff wriggles out of his pants and lies next to him. “Did the job, didn’t it, sweetcheeks?

Nick pulls him in for a kiss. “Could’ve used the lube, though. We didn’t buy it for nothing.”

“Don’t worry, that was only the first round”, Jeff reaches down to open his pants and tug them off as much as he can. He takes Nick’s dick in his hand and the shorter boy hisses.

“Give me a second. I might love you but not that much.”

Jeff laughs. “You do. But honestly if I don’t fuck you soon, one of us is going to combust. This is why we shouldn’t skip weekends; it’s like you’ve put a cork on it. I can tell you did what I asked yesterday, though. It’ll make things smoother. But what _do_ you think about while fingering yourself in the shower?”

“Are you trying to make me hard again?” Nick glances at his hand that’s still around his dick.

“Maybe”, Jeff lets go but not before giving him a few strokes.

“Can’t we have a break? Take a nap?”

“Did you not listen to me before? You need to be thoroughly fucked and I feel like it’s my duty as your loving boyfriend to do so.”

“Why can’t I fuck you?”

“Of course you can but I’m going first. I need you loose and happy so that you’ll dance with me at the party tonight.”

“Well if you have to”, Nick stretches out on the bed and grins at him.

“I know you want me”, Jeff climbs over him and plants a kiss on his chin. “So I can fuck you now?”

“Always the romantic.”

“You like it when I say it as it is”, he presses his lips quickly to Nick’s before moving down his body, leaving kisses all over his skin.

“You don’t have to woo me, Jeff.”

He stops with his lips right below Nick’s navel and raises his brows at him. “How about you shut up and I fuck you silly?”

“Works for me”, Nick winks and pulls a pillow under his head.

Jeff rolls his eyes before sucking him down without a warning, making Nick choke out a sob. He takes him as deep as he can until Nick’s cock hits the back of his throat. Then he pulls away completely and goes to find the lube.

“Jeff”, Nick whines as he props himself up on his elbows. “Don’t leave me hanging.”

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that right?”

“I could be”, the brunette wiggles his eyebrows and starts palming himself.

Jeff grabs the lube and walks back to the bed. “Hey, no touching yet”, he slaps Nick’s hand off and crawls back between his legs.

He lubes up three of his fingers while bobbing down on Nick’s cock a couple of times. One finger in, Nick’s working his hips to meet every thrust. His breath comes out in short puffs as he tries to tell Jeff to move faster.

“Told you I’d fuck you silent”, Jeff pushes in another finger.

“No you didn’t”, Nick wheezes, gripping the sheets like his life depends on it.

“Well now I did.”

By the third finger Jeff has to stop Nick from grabbing his wrist and fucking him himself.

“Get a condom and fuck me now”, Nick pants.

“As you wish”, Jeff gets off the bed with a smug grin on his lips. When he turns back with a condom in hand, he’s met with the sight of Nick with four fingers in himself. “Or I could just watch you. Shit, you’re hot.”

“Jeff, c’mon”, Nick writhes on the bed, back arching as he twists his fingers.

He gets on the bed and gently detaches the lube from Nick’s grip. Swiftly he pops the cap and slicks himself with the gel. Jeff bends Nick’s legs from the knees and pushes into him. Nick lets out a strangled moan, upper body rising completely from the mattress.

“Fuck”, he whimpers.

Jeff wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his lap. “Shh, it’s alright. I got you.”

Nick claws at his back, too far gone to talk, so Jeff starts moving his hips slowly. He lifts Nick almost completely off of his cock before thrusting up into him sharply. Nick’s lips turn white with the force he’s holding them together.

“Nicky, let it out”, Jeff whispers in his ear and thrusts again.

Slowly but surely Nick starts to push down every time he lifts his hips up. He holds on to Jeff’s shoulders as he bounces, letting out soft gasps from between his slightly parted lips.

“You going to come for me?” Jeff presses a finger against his rim and bites his neck.

Nick comes over both of their chests with a silent cry and Jeff lowers him back on the bed, pulling out of him.

“No, no”, Nick tries to grab his arm but he’s too far away. “You didn’t come yet.”

“It’s okay”, Jeff lies down next to him, a hand already wrapped around himself. “It won’t feel good for you after you’ve come.”

“Jeff…” Nick reaches out for him but Jeff slaps his hand away and takes a hold of it.

His grip tightens around Nick’s fingers when he comes. “Fuck”, he pants, holding Nick’s hand to his chest.

“You should’ve let me help you”, Nick mumbles.

“I made you come first by fucking you. Usually would’ve been me. We both came. It was a good fuck. Enjoy feeling relaxed, Nick”, Jeff strokes the back of his hand, voice breathless.

Nick grins lazily at him. “It was good.”

“Good”, Jeff chuckles and rolls over to kiss him.

“Can I sleep now?”

“We should wash up first”, Jeff runs a finger through the mess on his stomach. “You made a mess on me.”

“Says the one with a condom on”, Nick snorts. “Help me up.”

Jeff drags him up to his feet where he stays barely by leaning heavily on the taller boy. He nuzzles Jeff’s neck and sighs happily.

"Alright loverboy", Jeff pats his cheek. "Come on."

They make their way to the bathroom where Jeff turns on the water while Nick sits on the toilet with his eyes half closed. Jeff pokes at his cheeks to keep him from falling asleep.

"Nick, love, don’t fall asleep. I’ll get you to bed as soon as possible."

"You wanted me loose: now I’m loose", Nick mumbles.

"You’re like a zombie. A sexed up zombie", Jeff tugs him under the spray before stepping behind him. "Now clean yourself up."

"Most men fall asleep after sex, you know that? We’re weak. Need to recover."

"I’m not like most men and you know that", Jeff scrubs his hair with shampoo.

Nick turns around and gives him a soft kiss. “I sure do.”

"Then get your ass out of the shower and go to sleep", Jeff grins against his lips. "You have like 45 minutes until I drag you out again."

"Or we could skip the party and I could blow you instead."

Jeff switches off the shower and shoves him out. “You’re not getting out of this, fuckface.”

"I like it when you talk dirty", Nick rolls his eyes and walks out of the room.

*

Jeff leans over him to grab his coat.

"So do you have any idea who’s party this is?"

"None whatsoever."

"Sort of like last time", Jeff gives him a pointed look.

"Also like the first time we met", Nick grins and the blonde beams back.

"Alright, alright, who’s the sap now. Let’s go."

On the drive there they get into a heated argument on which radio station they should listen to until Jeff cuts it off by starting to sing loudly along to whatever’s playing at that moment. Nick pretends to be mad until the second chorus but smiles fondly at the boy when he dedicates the end of ‘Good Girls Go Bad’ to him with excessive hand movement.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this bc I need to get it out of my phone so that I don't keep trying to continue/rewrite it, even if no one cares. It's something I'm working on; not depending so much on others' opinions. Let's see how long that lasts it's 2am now. I don't know why I'm so stressed over this.  
> This is a series tho so if you liked it /please/ let me know and I'll post the second part which is a time-jump back to how they met and got together!  
> If you're on tumblr maybe reblog [this](http://alecilghtwood.tumblr.com/post/91196053867/) if you think peeps would like to have a read too


End file.
